Rita Vrataski vs Mikasa Ackerman
Rita Vrataski(All you need is Kill) vs Mikasa Ackerman(Attack on Titan) is a What If? Death Battle. It features two aggressive females of war Rita and Mikasa.Two giant slayers. (sorry for the thumbnail, if you want to fix it be my guest) ''Description'' All you need is Kill Vs Attack on Titan! Two young ladies who are experts at slaying giant monsters dominating man-kind. Will Rita slash Mikasa into two? Or will Mikasa swing her way into victory? Interlude Wiz: Monsters, they come in all shapes and sizes. Boomstick: But the worst kind are those who are big and hard to kill, someday my beloved shotgun, you'll kill a titan. But luckily we have these two women to help out in the conflict between man and beast. ''' '''Boomstick: Like Rita Vrataski the slaughter hound of the battlefield Wiz: And Mikasa Ackerman a soldier worth a hundred Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle Rita Vrataski armors up for a Death Battle Wiz: They came out of nowhere with the purpose of killing mankind, these monsters were known as Mimics. Boomstick: And you know you're in deep shit when the monster can become smarter than you! Wiz:The Mimics were already hard to kill as it is, only certain bullets could kill them. Boomstick: But then a young soldier came and said,"Fuck that let's just save more energy by using it in a battle ax rather than wasting it on guns. Her name... was NOT Rita Vrataski! Wiz:Well Rita isn't her real name, born in a small american town this girl lived a happy life with her father and mother. But of course since this is a manga about monsters it's not all rainbows and butterflies. Boomstick: When the Mimics invaded her town she watched her dad try to fight them off, but ofcourse he died and so did her mother. From that day forward the little girl set her eyes on killing Mimics, all she needed was kill. HA!HA!HA! Wiz: But she couldn't yet join because of her young age so she stole the identity of another soldier and took it for her own becoming Rita Vrataski. Boomstick: And although she held a grudge against the Mimics, Rita died in her first mission, like instantly. Wiz: She would've been six-feet under if it hadn't been that she was killed by a special Mimic, one with an atenae that allowed her to loop back in time. Soon she started to use this new ability to Live.Die.Repeat like the movie. Fun fact the movie Live.Die.Repeat. is based on this very manga. Anyway she used her gift to learn from her mistakes every time she died until she became one of the best soldiers the army had to offer. Boomstick: She was a bad-ass and her risks add to that, she was the only soldier to use a specialized battle ax as a weapon instead of a gun, until she came across a boy named Keiji Kiriya who had the same ability. Wiz: Well let me just clear up one thing, she met him after she lost her ability to loop back in time, and then Keiji got the ability. Anyway after discovering that he too had the ability, she helped him in his quest and they both became an army of two, even wielding the same battle axes. They killed Mimic after Mimic, even killing those who had the antena as they could loop and adapt to the soldiers fighting. But when it came to killing the final antenna Mimic, the world for Keiji shook. Rita had been too exposed to the antenna Mimics that although she couldn't loop anymore they could still come back to life as long as she was alive. The only way to end it was by fighting Keiji and having to kill one of the other. Boomstick: This lead to heart-breaking fight to the death which Keiji won, as Keiji held Rita in his arms she declared that he had to win the war. *SNIFFLING**SNIFFLING* Wiz:Boomstick are you crying? Boomstick:NO! It's just this allergy I have!*Starts Crying* Quote from manga: Rita to Keiji before she dies: Sentimental Fool, I hate red skies. (Rita passes away). Wiz: A moment of silence...........................Okay back to facts. Rita is truly a unique soldier, as her armor is not that big and not that heavy shielded. Her armor is smaller than normal, and it does not have that much protection, don't get me wrong the armor is still made of metal, only not the most protective type, this allows for more agility and speed. Her battle ax is extremely sharp and can cut through heavy armored Mimics like butter. But this is also a weakness as she is at risk of being killed by having to get close to Mimics to kill them. Boomstick: But either way Rita, I know you love blue skies, but I hope you don't reach them in this fight. Keiji: Red was your color(armor's color) and the color that belongs to you. I'll instead paint mine blue like the color you told me you loved the day we first met. Mikasa Ackerman swings into Death Battle Wiz:Alright let's cut the bullsh*t Mikasa Ackerman was a normal girl born to an american man and an Asian mother. She saw the rule of nature, survival of the fittest, but all that was stored away in the back of her mind. Boomstick: Stored away until her dad and mother were killed by a group of thieves who planned to sell her and her mother for obvious reasons. But with her mother dead Mikasa was forced to be held captive in her own house until she was saved by Eren Yeager, you know that whiny fuck who is all talk and no show who got "killed" in his first mission and got lucky because he could turn into a giant titan!? Yeah that one! Wiz: Eren helped Mikasa by killing two of the three thugs, but when the third tried killing him, Mikasa lost something important, her innocence, and so she eliminated all remorse and hesitation and killed the final thief. It was on that day that Mikasa went to live with the Yeager family, and she even took the responsibility of protecting Eren. But when the Titans managed to pierce through the walls protecting the humans, she and Eren dedicated their lives to become soldiers. Boomstick: And Mikasa being OP as fuck easily passed every test and became a force to be reckoned with. She is worth a hundred soldiers. And she has no problem killing titans or anyone threatening Eren because she's bitchy like that. Wiz:Mikasa is an expert at using 3D maneuver gear and is very quick and agile. Though she may not be perfect she is almost at the same level of expertise as Levi a member of the survey corps who is also very apt in killing Titans. Boomstick: She has survived the many battles she's been in, she can go up against the female Titan who can turn her skin into crystal which is almost unbreakable.And SPOILER ALERT! she is somehow related to Levi! Wiz: Yet Mikasa is not perfect, her emotions towards protecting Eren can cloud her judgement on doing the right thing and her 3D maneuver can only last so long without having the tanks that propel her through the air being refilled.Even so she is very hard to kill for any human or titan! Boomstick: And although Mikasa can easily adapt to almost any contender, she still has her human limits. Mikasa is pretty much the only character who actually attacks on titans. Mikasa: We don't have a choice. This world is cruel. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think will win? Rita Vrataski Mikasa Ackerman Death Battle Eren is having a meeting with the survey corps, they inform him about some titans near the perimeter of the forest. Eren then goes to see Mikasa and discusses some information with her. Eren: The survey corps has heard news of some strange titans in the forest, they want me to check it out. Mikasa: I'll come with you just in case. Eren and Mikasa leave the walls and go on their way. Meanwhile an army of armored soldiers, being led by Keiji and Rita are fighting a group of Mimics. Keiji: I never new there was forest in this area! Rita: Apparently the scouting team has discovered some new form of creatures, we don't know if they're mimics or not, all we know is that they are much bigger and have a humanoid form with disfigured expressions. Keiji: Well lets just hope they don't prove much of a challenge! Just then a bunch of titans run out of the forest and start attacking the mimics and the soldiers, the conflict continues when all of a sudden Eren enters in titan form with Mikasa following him. Eren easily dispatches the titans but in the conflict gets mistaken for an enemy, and Keiji and Rita start attacking him, but Eren keeps regenerating, after a while Rita and Keiji deduce Eren's weakness. Keiji: He's impossible! We have attacked everywhere! Rita: Not everywhere, notice how he keeps avoiding getting attacked on the back of his neck? So Rita and Keiji take action and manage to climb up Eren's back and cut him in the neck killing him in the process! Eren falls to the ground as his titan body starts dissolving revealing his corpse. Mikasa having seen what has happened gets enraged and speeds up her pace! Another titan appears before the soldier but then the titans neck starts bleeding and he falls to the ground. Random Soldier: We just received a call from squad 3 they seem to have found one of these things fused with a mimic! The soldiers hurry to their team leaving Keiji and Rita behind, they're about to leave but just then the smoke around the dead titan clears revealing Mikasa as it's executioner, she's pissed! Mikasa: You two will die for what you did to Eren! Rita: Keiji help the squad fight this new mimic, I'll take care of her! Keiji: But- Rita: NOW! Keiji runs to the scene of action. Just then Rita takes a few steps towards Mikasa. Mikasa: Are you ready to die? Rita: Not yet I still have a war to end! (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zx7ssrw2HpY) FIGHT! Rita runs to attack Mikasa, but Mikasa swings away on her 3D maneuver gear! Mikasa starts swinging by the trees far away from Rita's range of attack, Rita starts following her by land. But Mikasa just keeps taunting her. Mikasa then takes a huge swing down and strikes Rita in the helmet but it only causes a tiny scratch. Mikasa: Damn! Rita: It will take more than that to get through my armor! Mikasa: That's the plan Mikasa keeps swinging and attacking Rita but to no avail. Rita then throws a strong punch which knocks Mikasa back. Mikasa lands on the ground but quickly gets up and swings up again. Rita sees that this fight is going nowhere so she starts cutting down the trees with her ax the trees keep falling in a chain reaction Mikasa maneuvers away as fast as possible until she reaches deep into the forest. As Rita enters she notices that it's very dark and hardly anything can be seen. Just then the roars of titans are heard, they're approaching quickly! Mikasa:'' I have to end this before the titans arrive or I'll be in deep trouble!'' She notices her blades have gone dull so she switches them for sharper ones she then starts analyzing Rita's armor and notices that some parts of her armor aren't fully protected so she swings into action and cuts Rita by an unarmored part of her arm. The cut manages to do some damage, Mikasa keeps slashing at all the unguarded parts of the armor partially harming Rita. Rita notices this and quickly retaliates! Rita: So you want to play getaway? Rita's vision is blurred by the leaves on the high trees so she wacks them down allowing her to see more clearly. Mikasa then swings down and breaks through Rita's vision glass on her helmet with a powerful kick revealing her eyes and knocking her back! Mikasa runs towards Rita and the two start swinging at each other with their weapons Rita's ax is superior to Mikasa's blades and she quickly brakes them with a powerful strike! Mikasa jumps back and switches blades again. This time she takes a distant approach and shoots one of the harpoons in her 3D maneuver gear at Rita. The harpoon manages to pierce through Rita's armor but not by much! Rita takes the chance and grabs the harpoon's wire and pulls Mikasa towards her. Rita: Got you! Rita starts punching and kicking Mikasa making her bleed from her nose. Rita keeps jabbing and is about to finish the fight off when Mikasa suddenly uses her martial arts skills to trip Rita! Mikasa then tries to shoot another harpoon this time at Rita's face where her eyes are now exposed, but Rita knocks it away with her ax! Rita: Don't try that two times! Mikasa: Her armor is very strong, and I bet it's very heavy! I just need to drop her down from one of those trees! Mikasa swings and avoids one of Rita's attacks and she manages to place herself behind her and with her legs she manages to knock off Rita's helmet revealing her entire head! Mikasa swings up at one of the tallest branches on the trees! Rita starts climbing the tree where Mikasa is, she uses her ax to climb. When she reaches the branch she runs to where Mikasa is to attack her! Mikasa thinks fast and moves out of the way and makes Rita lose her balance, Rita thinks fast though and manages to knock Mikasa down with her ax and the two fall! Mikasa attempts to save herself with her 3D maneuver gear but Rita grabs a hold of her! And so when the harpoon manages to latch on to a tree they both manage to survive! But one of Mikasa's ribs is shattered and she has some minor bones broken! Rita on the other hand was almost unscathed because of her armor. Mikasa notices that her gear is now heavily damaged and her propeller gas containers are empty but she still has two sharp blades left. Rita's ax is still good only parts of her armor are falling off. The two take a look at each other and then they charge at each other! Rita/Mikasa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (The scene goes dark with a white slash ripping through it) Mikasa and Rita are now facing back to back Rita starts to bleed from a cut on her cheek but Mikasa starts bleeding from her mouth and stomach! Mikasa falls on her knees as she has a vision of Eren. (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3eBroYj_Qv0) Mikasa: Sorry Eren, I couldn't save you, and now I'm going to die. It was a good fight, I only wish we could've had more time to fight through this war and see the fall of the titans. Mikasa sheds a tear before dropping dead. Rita grabs the body and carries it to where Eren's corpse is and burries them, then she leaves. Rita: I'll eventually have to face the same tragic fate as you. KO! Rita is seen back in base with Keiji by her side as they have defeated the mimic/titan hybrid. Meanwhile the survey corps is seen mourning over the grave of Eren and Mikasa. Results Boomstick: Oh shit! Now I'm gonna cry again! Wiz: Although Mikasa outclasses Rita in agility and battlefield control, most of these attributes come from her 3d maneuver gear, which has a clear limit and while her harpoon could potentially pierce through Rita's armor and harm her she couldn't counter most of what Rita could do. Boomstick: Mikasa is smart and could adapt to Rita's move but Rita has been fighting creatures who adapt to her fighting as well on a daily basis. Looks like All Mikasa needed was Kill Rita......But she couldn't! Wiz: The winner is Rita Vrataski! Who did you root for? Rita Vrataski Mikasa Ackerman NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE... Good Flippy is seen strolling around, when suddenly he hears a car engine rev up this sets off his alter ego, Evil Flippy. He starts killing everything in sight. Then everything cuts to black. (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNFIeHRIjpU) ???: Hi I'm Chucky! Wanna play? Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles K Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle